


The Chosen

by tinyghulette



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghulette/pseuds/tinyghulette
Summary: Female reader suffers from migraines caused by Papa Emeritus III trying to find her. She is a descendent of the Succubi and needs to take her rightful place as a Sister of Sin. Cue lots of smut!





	1. The blurred man

Chapter 1: The Blurred Man

She could feel it building as she slept. The creeping pain around her temples, slowly joining in the middle of her forehead until she felt as if her whole head and neck were in a fiery vice. She kept her eyes closed, willing the nausea to abate, pushing the covers off her, shivering as her sweat drenched skin came in to contact with the chill of the night air. Not again. This was the third one in a fortnight. She had already missed a week of work and her boss was beginning to lose patience and sympathy with her. She lay still, trying not to shake as the pain and shivers threatened to wrack her body.   
And now came the figure. Always just on the periphery of her vision. A man. Blurred, but a man. A dark haired man with mismatched eyes, she thought one was green, the other, more of an orb of light. The eyes weren't the only unusual aspect - she was sure it was just her pain addled brain that conjured up the dramatic face paint and severe formal suit he wore.   
She had come to expect him now. At first she had been afraid, confused, had asked her doctor to run tests, subjected herself to invasive procedures, psychiatrists and therapists, not to mention medication that made her feel almost worse than the migraine did. But the tests came back clear, she was deemed 'psychologically robust'. So she learnt to deal with the visits from the blurred figure, not welcoming him, but learning to accept his presence as part of the pain.

She woke the next day, the migraine had gone, leaving her with a dizzy queasiness and an urge to eat junk food. She gingerly showered, careful she didn't fall and got the bus to her job. Her friends at work were used to seeing her pale, her red hair framing her green eyes and highlighting the shadows beneath her dark lashes.  
'Another bad one eh?' She nodded, still wary of making sudden movements. 'Just go home, I'll cover for you.' She shook her slightly, she'd make it home and sleep. It was Saturday tomorrow, she'd sleep late, eat a healthy lunch, maybe take a walk.  
5:30 came and she caught the bus back to her small flat. She fed Casper, her white Persian cat and gratefully put pyjamas on. She switched on the TV and lay on the sofa, determined to relax and allow herself to recuperate; she always felt as if she had been hit by a truck the day after a migraine and they were getting worse.

She was just dozing off when she felt it start. Oh no, please. She couldn't bear another one. She groped on the table for her tablets but must've already taken the last couple. She whimpered. Clamping her palms onto her forehead. Shutting her eyes against the light. Just breathe, stay still, maybe it's not a bad one she whispered. He was there. This time he was walking into her vision, hands in his pockets. She could see now that he was quite young, maybe mid 30s, early 40s. His suit was tails, his shoes, black and white, and he wore a a white waistcoat and formal gloves. He was coming closer, walking closer towards her, almost swaggering, all the time in the world.  
She groaned. The pain searing through her, down to the bone, and stabbing her brain with a molten needle. She couldn't take much more of this. Finally, the pain overcame her and she passed out.

Spots of light dance on her eyelids, she can hear Casper purring and she opens one eye. The intense agony has gone, to be left by a feeling of weightlessness, an almost euphoric numbness which she tended to experience after a really bad episode. Casper is still purring. His rumbles content. What is he doing? He only ever did that when he was scratched behind the ears. She slowly pulls herself up, using the sofa arm to haul herself into a sitting position. She screams.

The blurred man is sitting in her armchair, one gloved hand caressing Casper's silky white ears. he glances up, giving her a side view of his startling white eye. 'Hello little one, you're awake I see.' His voice resembles Casper's purr, with a slight European lilt. She sits bolt upright. 'Who the fuck, what the fuck...' She stutters. 'Why are you here?' He laughed. A lazy sound. 'I'm sorry. I suppose I should explain. I've been looking for you for a long time.'   
'OK.....' Still not sure, her fingers edging towards her mobile, ready to phone 999 and tell them there was a mad clown in her house.   
He notices her slowly inching fingers and relents. Turning to face her, and putting his gloved hands on his knees. 'OK, it's like this... I take it you recognise me, yes?' She nods, wincing slightly. 'Don't move my dear, i know how much pain you've experienced, and I confess, it's my fault. I've been searching for you for a while, since I read in the scriptures the prophecy of a missing member of our Unholy Family. So I've been searching, walking your dreams and watching you. Using dark magic to enter your mind. My name is Papa Emeritus the Third. I am the leader of an anti-papal organisation called The Ministry. My calling is to spread the word of the one true god, the Morning Star, the Ancient One.  
'You mean Satan?'  
'One of his many names, yes.   
'So you're telling me you're some sort of weird Charles Manson figure and you're sat in my living room telling me this?!' Her voice has started to rise, panic taking over from the drowsiness. He smiles again, not in the least bit perturbed by her outburst.  
'Yes, I suppose, but you are not in the least bit of danger from me my dear. In fact, I am here because you must be protected from others.'  
She is silent. Taking it as an invitation to continue: 'I have come to take you to your rightful home. As a Sister of Sin at The Ministry. to sit at my right hand and rule as earthly representatives of the Dark one. There is silence and then a loud snort. he looks taken aback. Her shoulders start to shake and he jumps up, thinking he has upset her. Moving closer to her he squats down so he eye level. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. 'My dear, I've said too much too soon, I...' She composes herself and speaks, incomprehensible due to giggles: 'I'm sorry, but this is all very hard to believe. So I'm supposed to pack my stuff, leave my job and come live with you and worship the Devil?'  
He sighs, 'I had a feeling this was going to be difficult. OK, what can I do to prove it to you?  
'What, like do a magic trick? Pull a rabbit out of a hat?' He nods, shrugs his shoulders. 'If I have to.'  
'OK.' She looks around, her eyes alighting on a candle on the mantlepiece. 'OK, if you really are 'the anti-pope', set that on fire.' Another almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders. 'OK, if that's what you desire.' he stands up, strides over to the mantlepiece and with a wave of his hand, a flame appears, glowing red in the pale light of the living room. 'Happy?' There is a slight smile in his voice, his back to her. She gasps. Silence.   
'Surely that was a trick,' she stammers, not sure if she wants to believe her eyes.  
'You know in your heart love that what I am is real.' He remains with his back to her, giving her time to digest and understand.  
She notices for the first time the broadness of his shoulders beneath the tails and how his waist tapers into his hips. Looking up at him he seems a giant. She finally sighs. 'You're right. It's weird, but I've grown to accept you in my visions, whatever they are.' He turns, a smile playing on his face. 'Good, good, this is excellent.' He claps his hands, boyish in his excitement and relief.  
'So what's the plan?'  
'Everything is arranged. Once I found you, I alerted The Ministry. When you are ready, we will travel together and you will start your new life a Sister of Sin.'  
OK, OK, you might need to slow down a bit. I need to know more....'  
'There will be time for that. First, I must do something Ive been longing to do since I read about you in the scriptures.'  
He moves over to the sofa, sitting down next to her, knees touching. Gently he lifts her chin, forcing her to look into his mismatched eyes. 'Beautiful,' he sighs, 'We have the same colour irises.' She blushes, head down, a strand of red hair falling across her cheek. He brushes it away tenderly, slowly running his fingers over her pale skin. 'You are quite exquisite.' Her heart beats faster. This strangely attractive man is making her feel beautiful, wanted, special. She looks up, boldly this time. Making eye contact and allowing him her to drink her in, as she drinks him in. The face paint accentuates the square jaw, the full lips, the dark hair, brushed back in wings off his forehead.  
There is silence as they both stare. then he leans forward, her heart stops. His lips brush hers. A surge of electricity pulses through them.  
Her breath catches in her throat. Encouraged by her gasp, he presses his lips more firmly, their mouths opening. Her hands creep up, running her hands through his hair, tangling her fingers in the thick silky locks. Breath coming faster, he moves his lips down to her neck, nibbling gently, his fingers trailing down her arm. She shudders. A pulse beginning to beat between her legs. Awakening feelings she hasn't felt in a long time.  
He looks up at her, smirking a little. 'You believe me now, yes?' She nods, a shaky laugh escaping. She suddenly realises that she's still wearing her pyjamas from last night, pink button up top and bottoms covered in penguins. He notices and chuckles. 'You look adorable my sweet, but don't worry, you won't be wearing them for much longer.' She blushes again, the pulse quickening. 'In fact, shall we move this to somewhere more comfortable?' He stands up, taking her hand and leading her into her bedroom. Not breaking that electrifying eye contact, he slowly sheds his formal coat, waistcoat and trousers, kicking them off with his shoes, standing before her in his dress shirt and boxer shorts. She can see how well built he is, not overly muscular, but a broad chest and strong forearms.  
He moves forward, and, like a child, she lifts her arms so he can pull her pyjama top over her head. She slithers out of the bottoms and shyly stands. He examines her, taking in the pale skin, lightly freckled. A wolfish expression appears and he walks towards her, pushing her back until she meets the bed and suddenly sits. He stands between her legs, pushing slightly and putting pressure on her sex. She squirms, looking up at him through dark eyelashes. She shuffles backwards, feeling bolder by the minute. She lies back, looking up as he towers above her. He crawls up the bed, straddling her. Leaning down, he kisses her again. This time harder, passionately, tongue slipping into her mouth, teeth nipping her bottom lip. She writhes, wants him to touch her so badly. He sees the longing in her eyes and again that smirk. 'Is this too much ghuleh? Should I stop?' She shakes her head, fidgeting on the duvet, pulling at the embroidery, desperate for his touch. He laughs and runs his hand down her side, grazing her ribs and the sensitive side of her breast, sending tingles all down her body. Her hand reaches down, stroking the bulge in his shorts. He inhales sharply through his teeth.'Aah, I've been waiting a long time little one, not so fast, I want this to be the worth the wait.'   
He rolls off her onto his side, trailing his hands down her belly, twanging at the waistband of her knickers. It's her turn to inhale sharply as his fingers walk underneath the elastic, stroking downwards until one finger connects with her clitoris. stroking in circles, gently, excruciatingly gently. She closes her eyes, sighs and starts to move. Bending his head, he licks a nipple, teasing it with his tongue. She is whimpering now, sweet little mewls as she bites her lip, her eyes closed. 'Look at me pet.' She opens her eyes, he is looking down at her, pride in his eyes, proud that she is this excited by him. Of course, women and men usually are, but this one means more to him than a casual conquest. Keeping her on the brink, he pulls his shorts down, his cock springing out. She licks her finger and runs it around the head. He groans. 'I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back, I've wanted you for so long.' She looks up at him lasciviously and puts her finger in her mouth, 'Let's not wait then.' He kicks his shorts away and pulls her knickers off. reaching down she position shim and with a thrust, he is inside her. It's been a while since she has had sex and at first there is a burst of hotness, but then he is rubbing, stroking, sucking and the pain is forgotten. His thrusts are for now controlled, as he gazes down at her, but soon, as he reaches his climax, they become frantic, his grunts coming faster, her breathing ragged as she climbs towards orgasm. She's worried that she won't be able to come, the whole situation is so strange, but the combination of his thrusts and the circles on her clit push her over the edge and as she comes, she cries. He climaxes soon after, burying his face in her neck, nipping her earlobe and looking down at her. A triumphant grin on his monochromatic face, his hair, so neat, is now falling into his face, making him look younger and innocent. She pushes it back and kisses him. He eases out of her and lies beside her, his fingers idly stroking her thigh. 'So, still believe me?' She smiles, 'Well, I've never had a human fuck me like that so yeah!' He smirks again, one eyebrow raised. 'You'll never have to fuck another human again.' She smiles sleepily and nestles against him. Her eyes close and her breathing slows, She sleeps.


	2. Nocturnal Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds out more about her destiny as a Sister of Sin and has more mind blowing sex!

## Chapter 2: Nocturnal Me

It is dark when she wakes. She has no concept of time, especially after the extreme migraine, and of course, him. She looks over and he's gone. She sighs. Okay brain, you've really done it this time. I've manifested him! Obviously I'm going insane. I'll phone the doctor in the morning.  
There is the sound of the toilet flushing , the tap running and then the padding of bare feet on wooden flooring. Her heart skips a beat, wait. He appears in the doorway grinning, just wearing boxer shorts. 'Did you miss me?' She stammers, 'I, I thought I was going crazy.' He smiles softly and climbs back into bed, turning her so he can spoon her from behind, kissing her shoulder and running his hand down her spine. 'Nope, not crazy, my little one, although, this back view of you is driving _me_ a little crazy.' She giggles, wriggling so she can feel him pulsing and growing behind her. 'Hey, does this mean you want to play again?' he whispers into her hair. In answer, she wriggles again, feeling him hardening. 'What do you think?' She rolls onto her back, inviting him to kiss her delicate collarbone and move down to cup her small breasts. This time he is not so gentle. Biting and licking, he progresses downwards, her hand guiding his head, fingers gently tugging the hair at the nape of his neck. He shuffles down until he is between her legs, tongue running agonisingly close, hot breath sending her in spirals of ecstasy. She moans. 'Please.' Experimentally he slides a finger inside her, testing her wetness. 'Hmm, you are inviting my dear.' She squirms, pushing his head down. He laughs, 'OK, OK, I see I've unleashed a demon.' Finally, his tongue lazily circles her clitoris, lapping at her until she can feel the build up, throbbing. Finally, waves of pleasure wash over her, her hips arch and she grabs the mattress, digging her fingers in for support. The waves subside and breathing heavily she guides him back up to her. Kissing him passionately, she flips him so she is in control. He lies back, grinning. 'What do you have in mind for me ghuleh?' In answer, she straddles him, kissing his ears, his neck, moving down to his chest, one hand roaming downwards, cupping his balls. 'Ah,' he groans. She carries on downwards, lightly scraping with her fingernails until she reaches his cock. Taking it in her mouth, she runs her tongue around the head, looking up at him through a curtain of hair. He hisses and moves his hips. She giggles. Now she is in control. She begins to lick slowly, before taking him back in her mouth, her hand moving up and down, the other stroking and cupping. He groans again, his hips start to buck and she knows he is near his climax. She continues to suck, her hand speeding up, slick with saliva and his precum. When he comes, he shoots to the back of her throat, swallowing she looks up at him as he stares down at her triumphantly, tenderly stroking her hair. She wipes her mouth and crawls back up the bed. They lay in silence for a minute with her head on his chest, his breath still rapid. 'So, I think I need to know more. I mean, this is amazing but I'm not sure what else you want from me. What even is a Sister of Sin?' She moves away, sitting up and looking down at him. He sighs, propping himself up on one elbow, so he is facing her. 'Where to start.' he muses. 'The beginning?' The Beginning 'I am not the first of my kind. I come from a long line of dark popes. My father, and my father's father, and my father's father's father and so on. Right back to the beginning of creation. Our mission is to spread the word of the Olde One, the Master, and we do this by bringing music to the masses. Just like my brothers and father before me, my job is to recruit followers of Satan through Ritual and Dark Mass. To do this I need my ghouls, who pose as human and play in my support band, and my devoted Sisters of Sin. An ancient order of women, who can trace their lineage back to Lilith and the Succubi. These women receive their calling at a young age and renounce their faith to the false god. They take their place at the Ministry and spread the word of the Morning Star - often posing as young women at our Rituals, recruiting followers, and of course (he smiles mischievously), fulfilling our every desire.' 'So I'm a Sister of Sin? How come I haven't received my calling?' He shrugs, 'We do not know for sure. It is written in the scripture that a novice is to be discovered, a novice with power who is unaware of her past. Your female line is strong my dear, I can feel the energy. This is why it has taken me until now to show myself to you. The migraines, although painful were controlled by your mind and willpower. You are strong my dear. This will be of help to you when we send you out into the world to recruit disciples of the Olde one.' Her eyes were starting to close, exhausted with all the new information, not to mention the surfeit of pleasure! His voice quietened, 'Sleep little ghuleh, we have all the time in the world.' He tenderly kissed her temple and tiptoed from the room.


	3. The Ministry of Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She travels to the Abbey.

## The Ministry of Ghost

The next morning they set off for the Ministry. At 10am a big black car drew up, a make she wasn't familiar with and they got in the back. It was driven by a taciturn man in a black suit with strange symbols embroidered on the bottom of the jacket. 'This is Aether, my right hand man.' Papa said. Aether barely nodded, choosing instead to glare straight ahead, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. 'He will warm to you my dear,' Papa whispered, 'he is very protective of me and the Unholy Family."  
The drive seemed endless. At times she wasn't even sure if they were in the same country - her bearings completely lost. She could swear that at one point they were flying, a feeling in the pit of her stomach, similar to the lurching feeling of take off. Papa seemed unbothered, sitting elegantly next to her, one arm possessively draped around her shoulder, the other occupied with paperwork Aether had presented to him. It was all contained in a big black box and looked official. She glanced over, 'So you're a glorified civil servant then?' she teased, gesturing to the documents he was poring over. He smiled indulgently, 'Well, I am a servant of the Olde One, so yes, in a way. The Ministry takes a lot of looking after.' They were quiet again. No sound except Papa's pen scratching on paper and the car engine as Aether accelerated.  
After what felt like an eternity they pulled up outside an Abbey. Crumbling walls and dilapidated gargoyles leered down at her as she alighted from the car. She shivered slightly, noticing how much colder it was. Papa slung his jacket around her shoulders and guided her into the building, leaving Aether to follow with the bags and the official box.  
Pushing the big heavy door open, he led her inside. Not knowing what to expect, she gazed around her, taking it all in. It was bare, almost spartan, stone floors covered with faded rugs, candles flickering in holders. 'Hmm, very Bram Stoker.' She joked. He smiled, 'This is what the public sees. it adds to our facade as a religious institution.'  
They walked further in, passing portraits of past anti popes and tapestries depicting religious scenes. 'It's all very authentic, you'd never know from this that you worship the devil.' 'Good, so you are fooled! Come, I want you to finally meet my father and brothers, they have waited almost as long as I have.' He turned a corner and led them up a stone staircase. All at once, the air grew warmer, perfumed and there was suddenly luxurious carpet under her feet. 'This is the inner sanctum.' They paused at the top of the staircase, where there was a huge stained glass window depicting past popes and coronations. She studied it. 'I don't see you?'  
'I will be included when I am succeeded. At the moment and for a while longer i hope, I am the leader of the Church of Ghost.  
The Church of Ghost. He hadn't used its full name before. it sent a shiver through her to know that her destiny lay with this enigmatic man and his family.


	4. The One Lascivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say she takes a shower!

The One Lascivious

They stopped outside an imposing wooden door, carved with depictions of lascivious activity. She blushed, This isn't very churchlike!' He laughed, 'My dear, remember, we are not a normal church, we encourage pleasures of the flesh.' He stroked the back of her neck, feeling her skin warm to his touch. ' I know, it's just a lot of getting used to.'  
He knocked and a deep voice said 'Enter.' They walked into a room that had the same perfumed aroma as the staircase. Seated in a high backed chair was Papa Nihil. Papa knelt and kissed the proffered hand. 'Father, I have found her.' The old man looked up and assessed her with rheumy white eyes. 'Well, come closer my child. Papa Nihil doesn't have the eyesight he once did.' She shyly walked forwards, head bent. 'Hmm, yes, you are the one, I feel the power.' She suddenly noticed the two men standing either side of his chair. Papa saw her glance and said, 'Ah yes, these are my brothers, Papa Emeritus the First, and Papa Emeritus the Second.' They nodded, Papa Emeritus the First almost as old as Papa Nihil. Papa's other brother gave her an almost imperceptible smile in greeting.   
There was suddenly a soft cough from the shadows, and two more figures appeared. A man, roughly Papa Emeritus the Third's age, wearing a long red cassock and what she supposed to be a biretta. His clothing looked different from Nihil's and his sons', all who wore more papal like vestments. The other figure was a woman, clad in a simple skirt suit with grey hair tied in a bun. 'Ah yes, allow me to introduce Cardinal Copia and Sister Imperator. The Cardinal is also new here. He works with Sister Imperator; he is in charge of taking care of the novice sisters and the ghouls. Cardinal Copia gave her a curt nod, stepping back into the shadows. Sister Imperator moved forwards, 'Welcome my dear, you must be tired after the journey, the time jump can often make you feel quite weak.' Time jump? Papa glanced over at the Sister, a warning look on his face, 'Sister...' 'Of course, of course, all in good time,' she smiled. She took her hand and without another word led her out of the room and down a corridor. 'Aether has already put your things in your room, feel free to wash, change and get comfortable. Papa is right, there will be time for explanations later. She patted her cheek and left her in an opulent bedroom complete with four poster bed and en suite. Really, it was the strangest Abbey!  
She stretched and rolled her neck a couple of times. A hot shower would help.   
The shower ran boiling hot; steam rising and clouding the glass walls of the cubicle. She sighed, head leaning on the wall, allowing the water to pound down. She felt a languorous hand join the pounding water, caressing her neck and running slowly down her back. She opened her eyes and gazed into the mislmatched eyes of Papa. 'Want some company?' He winked. Clad only in a towel she was taken by his broad shoulders and pale skin. Without waiting for a reply he dropped his towel and stepped in next to her. Standing behind her, he began to soap her shoulders, running his hands down to her breasts, massaging her nipples. She sighed, reaching back to put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head down to meet her lips. His hands travelled further downwards, sliding between her legs, one finger slipping inside her. She gasped, the excesses had left her sore, but damn, it still felt good. His thumb moved in circles, applying delicate pressure to her clit. She pushed back against him, grinding her pelvis against his hard cock. It was his turn to groan, 'In the name of Satan, I must have you now.' She looked up at him wickedly and continued to grind. He suddenly spun her round and grabbed her round the waist, walking backwards he sat on the small shelf that ran around the shower cubicle. He pulled her down, his cock sliding inside her. She cried out, it felt so deep, he filled her completely. Her muscles tightened instinctively and he stretched his head back, mouth open as she positioned herself. He grabbed her hips and she slowly began to slowly move up and down, side to side, using his shoulders to keep her balance. His lips were everywhere, on her neck, her earlobe, his tongue licked her collarbone, his hands greedily on her breasts, then his mouth licking and sucking at her. She moved more quickly, the sight of his lust spurring her on. The jets of water and steam making her feel light headed. He ran his hand down her front and began the gentle pressure again on her clit. She moved forwards, rubbing herself against his thumb. She was close. His eyes closed and she felt his hips convulse as he shot into her. A few seconds later her back arched, she cried out and came. Panting, she looked down at him, make-up smeared across his face. He suddenly laughed. 'You're covered in it as well love. Think you better actually take a shower.' She wiped her hand across her face and it came away covered in grey paint, a mixture of his black and white skull make-up. 'OK, but you better not distract me this time, otherwise all this water will turn me into a prune.' He nodded, grinning as she climbed off him and washed the paint off. She towelled off and wrapped herself in a fluffy robe hanging on the back of the door.   
He was lounging on the bed when she came out of the bathroom, twiddling with his grucifix, make-up once again immaculate. She lay down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair absently and she purred. 'Papa, when will I see Casper?' They had brought her white Persian cat with them but she hadn't seen him since they arrived. 'Oh, he's with the ghouls. Ghouls are very much like big cats, he'll get along well with them and you can see him whenever you like.' She breathed a sigh of relief. She felt awful but that was the first thought she'd had about her beloved kitty since she'd arrived.  
With a groan Papa stood up. 'Are you leaving already?' She asked, 'I can make it worth your while to stay.' She opened the robe a little, spreading her legs. She felt very sexy and wanted with him. 'I must go prepare for your Ritual. Sister Imperator will be here soon to help you dress and tell you the procedure.' He laid a finger on her cheek, 'I will see you soon ghuleh.' He closed the door and she was left alone.


	5. Cirice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She prepares for her ritual and learns about her past (no smut I'm afraid, just plot!)

## Cirice

There was a knock at the door and Sister Imperator bustled in, a suit bag over one arm. 'Ah, I see that you're showered, good. Now, we need to get you into this.' She unzipped the bag to reveal a simple white dress, with long sleeves, the type she'd seen in mediaeval paintings. She allowed the Sister to dress her and place a crown on her head. Sister Imperator busied around her, applying make-up and smoothing out the creases of the dress. 'There, I think you'll do. You can look in the mirror now.'  
She glanced into the mirror and gasped. She wore a floor length white dress, pinched in at the waist and flowing out from the hips. Her feet were bare and on her head was a crown, intricately woven from metal and made up of unfamiliar symbols. Sister Imperator nodded, satisfied. 'These are the signs of Ghost my dear. Aether, Air, Fire, Water and Earth. Together, these symbols make up the power of Ghost and add to the papal energy.' She nodded slowly. It was true, the symbols were pulsing, sending an energy through her body. Sister Imperator smiled, 'You can feel it yes? Then Papa is right, your power is strong.' She patted the bed, 'Come, we have a little time before the Ritual and I'm sure you have many questions.'  
Her mind went blank. She wanted to know so much but didn't know where to start. The Sister smiled, and patted her knee, 'It's OK dear, we are all a little overwhelmed at the beginning.' She began, carefully outlining the information, speaking slowly to allow her to take it all in. 'Papa has told you that we are all descended from Succubi yes? These ancient witches held great feminine power and were treated with either fear or reverence by man. Some Succubi mated with mortals, mixing the bloodline and creating children with psychic abilities. All the Sisters of Sin have these psychic abilities. I believe that your mother was a powerful psychic I have heard tales of a medium named Cirice, who used her power as many mortals do; performing parlour tricks with crystal balls and telekinesis. Never realising her full potential or calling as a Sister of Sin. She died before we could find her, leaving her child to be brought up by a paternal aunt and uncle. You have had the power all along my dear.  
Sister imperator stopped, assessing the girl's expression before carrying on. 'The Ritual tonight serves as your Unholy Communion; your entrance into the Church and your sacred vow that you will serve the Unholy One and renounce your faith in the false god.' She paused, allowing the shocking information to sink in. The girl slowly nodded, sitting up, she straightened her shoulders, back straight, her head flung proudly back. 'Something inside me has always known Sister. I haven't known Papa that long but I feel that I am ready to serve him and the Ancient One in any way they see fit.' Sister Imperator smiled, 'You are ready.' She looked at her watch, 'It is time.'


	6. Chapel of Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She takes part in a Ritual

## Chapel of Ritual

She could hear music coming from the chapel before she saw the building itself; a bare stone cube, it sat squatly in the gardens of the Abbey. The chanting grew louder as she and Sister Imperator approached. The doors swung open and she gasped. Lined up on each side of the chapel aisle were creatures she'd never seen before. Male she thought, judging by their size, clad in black robes, each with an embroidered symbol - similar to the one the chauffeur had worn. Their faces were covered by metal masks, carved to form demonic leers with only slits for their eyes and mouths. They bowed, forming a guard of honour as she proceeded up the aisle where Papa, his brothers and father waited. Papa had also changed his clothes, gone was the suit, to be replaced by papal vestments, black and purple, on his head, a mitre. His brothers were also dressed in vestments. their father in white and holding onto his eldest son for support. Papa Emeritus the Third smiled when he saw her, moving forward and receiving her as a groom would a bride. Nihil breathed in shakily and the Ritual began.  
Afterwards, as she tried to remember, she could only recall the cold sting of metal as Papa cut her palm, mingling her blood with that of his and his family. She remembered the smell of incense and of chanting as she stepped into the baptismal pool, the water cool and soothing her cut hand. After that it got hazy. She answered questions and vowed her allegiance to the Morning Star. She was a Sister of Sin.


	7. Deus in Absentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She begins to get to know the Abbey and starts to feel at home. She also has an encounter with Papa II.

## Deus in Absentia

The days passed and she became more used to her new role and duties. A lot of the time was spent with the Cardinal and Sister Imperator, taking classes on ancient scripture, spell casting and blood magic - learning how to bewitch mortals and unleash the power running through her veins.  
She found the Cardinal a calming presence. Different to Papa, who prowled the cloisters like a lion, appearing in her quarters at all times of day and night. The Cardinal was in turn quite reserved, padding the corridors of the Abbey, often nose buried in a book or hastily reading his notes for that night's mass. His sermons on the Ancient One were inspiring and she took copious notes and would sit up late into the night reading about the demons and lost souls who all worshipped at the altar of Satan.  
Her first love was Papa, who still drove her mad with desire, awakening something almost primal in her as they spent night after night (and sometimes all day if she could sneak away from Sister imperator's watchful eye) in different positions. He was able to make her feel like no man ever had, his fingers and tongue bringing her to screaming submission. However, now she felt more comfortable, she was beginning to notice other members of the clergy. Cardinal Copia of course, quiet, timid, but hiding something. Papa Emeritus the First, elderly but still very active in the Ministry's business. His younger brother, who still cast her tiny smiles whenever he passed her in the cloisters. Papa Nihil, obviously a fine man in his time, now hunched and creaking, often shuffling around holding onto Sister Imperator's arm. Papa had told her that their's had been a great love, a passion ignited by the fires of hell. And the ghouls. After her baptism she had begun to notice them more, able to pick them out:  
Aether, the one who had chauffeured her to the Abbey was tall, broad with muscular arms. There was Fire, or Dew as he was nicknamed, tall, gangly with a fiery temper. Earth, tall, taller than Aether and quiet. She had even noticed some female ghouls - ghulettes she supposed - they could often be caught giggling in corners or playing outside with the younger ghouls, kits, who prowled around the gardens, their little tails swishing like wild cats.  
Every day brought something different and the Abbey was beginning to feel like home.  
One night after Mass she stayed behind in the Chapel to contemplate the sermon given by Copia when she was surprised to be joined by Papa Emeritus the Second sliding into the pew next to her. She started, having been lost in thought, 'I'm sorry my child, did I scare you? You were so immersed in the mysteries of the Dark One I didn't want to disturb you.' She smiled nervously, still a little unnerved by the middle brother. 'Oh, no, I am fine, thank you. It was a wonderful sermon wasn't it?  
'Yes indeed, Copia certainly knows his dark Bible.' Papa II laughed, an unusual sound, like a raven cawing. 'So, allow me to apologise, I haven't had chance to say hello and welcome you to the Ministry properly since you arrived. My work takes up a lot of time, I hope you aren't offended.'  
She was taken aback, she'd assumed that a lowly Sister of Sin wouldn't be personally welcomed by Papa II. He went on, 'We are all very excited by your presence my dear, it was such a pity that we didn't find your mother in time, so it is a blessing from the Morning Star himself that our youngest brother found you.'  
She blushed, she still wasn't quite sure how important she could be to the Ministry's mission but she was beginning to realise that her mother had been someone special. 'Well, thank you Papa, i'm looking forward to serving the Church any way I can.' he smiled at this, nodded and left her alone.


	8. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a little fun and learns her lesson!

## Absolution

A few nights later, after one of their miraculous couplings she awoke with a jump feeling horny. Feeling the pillow next to her, she realised Papa had gone. Knowing that he often left to work in his study she formulated a plan. Switching on the light, looking around for her dressing gown, her gaze fell on Papa's vestments. He'd hung them up in readiness for Mass that next night. Feeling naughty, she slipped them off the hanger and over her head.. Giggling she looked in the mirror, they were too big, the sleeves hanging over her wrists and the hem pooling on the floor. They smelled like him, of incense and black coffee and the musky aftershave he wore. She breathed in deeply, it only added to her randiness. She quietly opened the door and crept down the cloisters until she came to his study door. She knocked quietly, suddenly a little apprehensive, what if he was mad? The door flew open and Papa stood there, hair ruffled. He started when he saw her in the vestments and quickly dragged her inside. 'What is this little ghuleh? I left you sated and exhausted.' His voice rumbled low, but not displeased in its tone. She shuffled from foot to foot like a naughty schoolgirl. 'I wanted to surprise you, I missed you.' She bit a fingernail and looked up at him. He sighed, 'Well, I have a bit more work to do. If you promise not to distract me you may stay.'  
He went back to his desk and was soon busy again with his paperwork. She wandered around the room, feeling silly in his vestments. He looked up, 'Please stop wandering around, you are rustling. Come sit on my knee and be still.' She hurried over, happy to be in proximity. Nestling in his lap like a child she pushed her nose into his neck, inhaling his scent. He absent-mindedly patted her on the knee and continued to be immersed in his admin. She began to gently kiss his neck, his ear, delicately licking his lobe. He breathed deeply and chuckled, 'Now love, what did I say? If you carry on like this I will have to punish you.' She stopped breathing, a tingle ran down her spine. Punishment. So far their sessions had been passionate but safe. She took a deep breath and licked his neck, wriggling a little and was rewarded by a throb from his crotch. He sighed again, this time standing up and tipping her off his knee. Afraid she'd gone too far she watched as he strode over to the door. But he merely opened up and called 'Aether, come here please.' The tall broad ghoul appeared in the doorway and bowed. 'Ah good, please come in and shut the door.' Aether nodded and slipped in, quietly shutting the door and waiting in silence. Papa crossed the room and sat down again in his chair, slouching with his legs stretched. He glanced over at her, she stood trembling, wondering what was going to happen. He patted his knee, 'Come here little one.' She walked over, relieved he wanted her near and sat on his lap. He opened his knees, letting her slide between them and clamping her to him. She gasped, his thighs held her in a vice like grip. he nodded to Aether who knelt by her feet. 'Now,' Papa purred, 'Let's see how much distraction _you_ can take.' He yanked the vestments up so they were above her knees and signalled to Aether. He began at her toes, nibbling, tickling until she was squirming and begging him to stop. Papa's thighs kept her imprisoned, his arms around her waist. Aether's lips moved higher, kissing and licking the inside of her knees, moving upwards, nipping at the soft flesh of her thighs. She could feel his fingers grazing between her legs, long fingers pushing inside her. She moaned, embarrassed at how good it felt. She could feel the metal chill of his mask against her skin. His tongue felt amazing as it stroked between her lips, his fingers slowly thrusting in and out of her. She rocked back, still restrained by Papa, her breath became ragged. She moaned, trying to push herself down onto Aether's slowly stabbing fingers. Suddenly, he withdrew his hand, moving back and sitting on his heels as if reacting to some silent trigger. She whimpered, bereft of his dexterous hands and tongue.  
Papa stood up, once again tipping her from his lap. She slithered to the floor and sat looking up as the ghoul and the anti pope loomed over her. 'Had enough yet love?' he asked, eyebrow raised, hand on hip. She was still breathing raggedly, eyes heavy with desire. Papa looked at Aether, 'I think she can take a little more don't you?' The ghoul nodded silently, moving over to sit in Papa's chair, his legs outstretched.  
Papa moved over to where she still knelt. Squatting down to face her he kissed her tenderly on the lips before pulling her head back. He whispered 'OK love? We can stop at any time.' She nodded, 'OK.' This was totally different to anything she'd ever done but she didn't feel in danger. On the contrary, she felt desired and in control - she could say stop at any time. Papa moved behind her and glided his hands under the vestments, fingering her nipples and grabbing at her breasts. She moaned and pushed back against him. He suddenly pushed her forward on to her hands and knees, his hand between her legs. She was still aroused from Aether's hands and tongue. Papa pushed himself into her, thrusting deeply and grunting as her muscles gripped him. She let out a howl, holding her position and taking each powerful thrust. He pulled her up, supporting her against his chest and rubbing her throbbing clit. She was close again. She glanced over and saw the ghoul sprawled in Papa's chair, bulge visible through his robes. He made eye contact with her and began to chafe himself through the fabric. Papa was increasing his speed now, holding her tight against him as he pounded into her, his fingers putting increasing pressure on her swollen clitoris. She looked back at Aether, his cock was out now, he was rapidly moving his hand up and down, breath shallow as he watched her and Papa fuck.  
The fire was spreading through her body, she ground against the fingers on her clit, at the same time increasing the friction on Papa's pelvis. He stiffened and shot into her. A second later, the fire became an inferno and took her. She fell forward onto her hands, unable to see straight. She heard a cry and glancing round, saw Aether come all over his robes, fluid running down his hand. He reached for the box of tissues on the desk and cleaned himself up. Papa gently scooped her up, pulling her between his legs, cradling her in his arms. 'Alright pet?' She nodded. He gestured to the ghoul who got up and left. He never said a word. 'Now, what happens to naughty girls who distract their Papa?' He didn't require an answer. She'd learnt her lesson, for now.


	9. The Ancient Serpent Deceiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She takes a satanic history lesson and gets caught in a rain storm!

## The Ancient Serpent Deceiver

'And this is Behemoth.' Papa gestured to another stone statue in the Abbey gardens. He was giving her a long overdue Satanic history lesson. She followed him as he ambled, hands clasped behind his back as he led her around the sun shadowed gardens. They paused at the next statue; a huge stone beast - half human, half ram, forked tongue lolling from its fanged jaws. 'This is a more common depiction of the Dark Lord. A similar statue can be found in the Satanic Church HQ in New York, but this one is the original - The Satanic Church were inspired by our statue and commissioned one to be made for their temple.' She nodded, scribbling notes and scrawling a quick sketch. It was refreshing for her to see him in teacher mode. He hadn't touched her except to guide her through the yew maze that spread through the grounds and hid the stone statues from view. 'Do you have any questions my dear?' He looked down at her, smiling slightly at the scribbled notes, so diligent. She shook her head, 'No Papa, I think I'll go back and do some more reading now in the library.' He nodded indulgently. 'Good girl, and then maybe later we will see each other?' She smiled and nodded, her hand itching to caress his face but never knowing who might be lurking in the labyrinth behind them. They sauntered onwards, moving away from the shelter of the hedge and trees and into a wider open part of the grounds. They stopped beside an obsidian marble obelisk, inscribed on it were words in Latin. She bent down, trying to read what it said. 'That roughly translates as "Blessed are the dark ones, only they will know the purity of the flames of lust." A pretty succinct mantra for the work we do here.' She nodded again, peering at the words, trying to translate using her beginner Latin. She took a rubbing of the inscription instead and made a note to find the translation later in the library.  
Suddenly, the skies grew black, the air chilled and the heavens opened. Big drops of rain pelted down, causing her notes to run and her novice habit to flatten to her skin. She shivered, 'What now? Do we make a run for it?' He shook his head, 'The chapel is closer, we can shelter there.' They ran through the sodden grass and pushed open the heavy door of the chapel. With a wave of his hand, Papa lit the candles in their holders and closed the door behind them, muffling the sound of the rain as it drummed onto the ground. They stood for a moment, catching their breath. 'I wonder how long we'll have to stay here.' Papa smirked, moving towards her, eyes on her drenched clothing, her nipples pushing through the thin cotton. 'Hmm, how long indeed. I'm sure we can find something to pass the time.' He ran his hands down her arms, warming her, rubbing the wet fabric, chafing her sensitive skin. She shivered. 'You will warm up soon ghuleh.' She curled her arms around his waist ad pushed herself against his chest. He was like a furnace, his clothing already dry. She sighed and nuzzled, a delicious warmth beginning to run through her. 'I told you, it's my demon blood, we run hotter than mortals.' He tipped her head up, her hair clinging to her face and eyelashes tipped with water droplets. 'Now, what shall we do to pass the time?' He bent his head and licked the water from her cheeks, kissing the droplets which clung like icicles to her lashes. She shivered again. Not cold any longer but aroused by his touch. He ran his hands down her sides, fingers brushing her still erect nipples. Breathing heavily, he pushed her back against the cold stone of the altar. She shuddered as he ran a hand underneath her habit, trailing languorously up her bare leg, stopping short of her knickers. She pushed her hand onto his groin, feeling him hard under his trousers. Without warning he lifted her, sliding her onto the altar bed and pinning her hands above her head. He leant over her and kissed her again. Teeth grazing her neck, licking the moisture from her skin. She moaned. He was on top of her now, crushing her beneath him. He released one of her hands and ripped open her habit, exposing her breasts in their drenched bra. Hungrily he licked her through the material, biting gently. She wriggled, unable to move due to the weight on top of her. He moved down, lifting her habit and again sliding his hand underneath. This time, she was not disappointed, his fingers stroking her over her knickers, his mouth still hot on her breasts. He fumbled with his trousers and pulling her hand from its shackle, finally she was able to grasp his hard throbbing cock, moving her hand up and down, stroking the sensitive tip. He groaned and thrust against her hand. He parted her legs, pulling her knickers to one side and pushing himself into her. Holding her hands above her head again she was completely at his mercy. His powerful thrusts pushed her back towards the altar head each time and her moans echoed through the dusty chapel. Once again releasing a hand he cupped her breast, rolling her nipple in his fingers. As suddenly as he had started fucking her, he stopped. Pulling out he dragged her down the stone altar, her back scraping on the uneven surface. He lifted her legs and pulled her knickers off, throwing them behind him. He brought his face between her legs, tongue and lips once again driving her towards submission. Once he saw that she was close, he thrust into her again, eyes closed he drove her to orgasm, his hips pounding into her, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. With a final thrust, he shot into her, a low growl rumbling in his throat. As they were coming back down to earth, they heard a creak and whipped around to see the door closing. Papa seemed unperturbed - 'A ghoul maybe, another novice.' She was more worried. People knew now of her destiny and were grumbling about her preferential treatment. She didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Papa stood up, tucking his shirt back into his trousers. 'It is fine pet, any trouble and send them to me.' He helped her off the altar, smoothing down her habit and gave her his jacket to cover up the torn off buttons.  
Pulling open the door they could see that the rain had abated, the gargoyles on the chapel roof spewing the deluge from their open mouths onto the path below. Huddling into Papa's jacket she made her way back up to the Abbey, Papa following at a safe distance, not wanting to anger Sister Imperator who would be wondering where she had been all afternoon! As they exited the dripping maze she was positive she saw the swish of a red cassock disappearing round the corner. Had the Cardinal been spying on them?


	10. Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a run in with Copia, who makes a request.

## Copia

They ran up the Abbey steps and went their separate ways; Papa to go to his quarters and change for that night's Mass, and her to dry off and replace her ripped habit. She reluctantly handed him back his jacket, it would look suspicious if she was seen wearing it. Hurrying to her room, she ran slap bang into Cardinal Copia who grunted as he caught her full weight before she fell. 'Oh, oh my, I'm sorry Cardinal, I was in a hurry and didn't...' 'Don't apologise my child. Just be more careful in future.' He said, brushing water off his red robes and picking his biretta up from the dusty ground. 'You are very damp my dear, what have you been doing?' She thought she could detect a hint of sarcasm and thought again of the swish of red in the maze. 'I was out walking and got caught in the storm.' He nodded, eyeing her torn habit, her bra peeking through. 'And your habit?' 'I, I got lost and caught it on a thorn bush in the kitchen garden.' She blushed, there was nothing to stop her telling the truth but she had been shirking her extra duties lately to spend time with Papa. Copia nodded again, stroking his chin, smirking slightly. 'Hmm, I see, well, I better tell Sister Imperator that the 'thorn bushes' need cutting back. We don't want any more accidents.' he swept away, hands behind his back.  
She returned to her room and quickly undressed, putting the ruined habit in her wardrobe. She'd have to take it to the laundry room discretely and hope the ghouls working there didn't ask too many questions. Stepping into the shower, still chilly from her soaking, she thought fondly back to her first shower at the Abbey. So many things had changed. She felt much more comfortable and although she was sneaking off to be with Papa more and more, her Latin was improving and her knowledge of Satanic history and Blood magic. If only the rumours and whispering would stop. She sighed, pausing as she massaged shampoo into her hair. The other novices now knew who her mother had been and were goading her to show some of that same power. So far, all she'd felt was that tingle of energy when she'd worn her ritual headdress but Sister Imperator and Papa had both reassured her that the power would come, she just had to be patient. It didn't help that the bond between her and Papa had strengthened since that first night; it had moved from a physical pull to a soul consuming connection that made her yearn for him day and night, their minds seemingly aligned - no doubt due to the dark magic he had used to initially find her. She sighed again, this time not through worry but longing. She'd only just left him but her very being wanted him again. Trailing her hands over her skin, she tried to imagine his touch, his long fingers....  
There was a knock at the door. Jumping, she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel. Hurrying to answer it, she once again showered Cardinal Copia with water. Water dripped off the end of his nose as he stood in her doorway. 'Ahem, sister, this is the second time today I have met you soaking wet and indecently attired.' 'I'm sorry Cardinal, I was just showering before Mass. Is there something I can do for you?' The Cardinal dragged his gaze from her form clad only in a small towel. 'Erm, yes, indeed. I wondered if you would meet me in my quarters after Mass this evening. I have to go through my sermon for the celebrations next week and I would appreciate some help. She was surprised. 'Of course. It would be an honour, but there are other sisters with more knowledge and experience than me.' He smiled at her modesty, 'Child, pride here isn't a sin, embrace your talents. I've noticed the diligence and hard work you've been putting into your studies. Don't think it has gone unnoticed amongst members of the Clergy. It's also why we have let other, ahem, pastimes slide..' She reddened, staring down at her bare feet on the carpet. 'So, midnight in my quarters yes?' His voice brought her back to earth. 'Yes, of course, I will see you then.'  
She quickly dressed and walked down to the Satanic Hall, which was bigger than the Chapel and used for the nightly Masses.


	11. Con Clavi Con Dio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets some surprising news.

She took a seat nest to the aisle and bowed her head wondering what the Cardinal wanted. Her Latin wasn't great and she didn't have any experience at writing speeches or sermons. The Elders began to file in. It must be an important Mass, she could see Papa Emeritus the First and Papa Nihil, shuffling in on Sister Imperator's arm.They didn't normally attend the nightly Masses, choosing instead to take the unholy offering in their private chambers. Papa processed past her, giving her a wink. She kept facing forward, a pious expression on her face, she was still wary of publicising her relationship with the anti-pope. Papa took the pulpit and the Mass began.  
It was certainly an interesting sermon, focusing on the waning number of devotees in certain parts of the world and the need for a change of tack for the upcoming set of Rituals. Then, Sister Imperator took the pulpit, something she was rarely seen to do, but, as the Ministry's publicist and manager, it was her responsibility to promote the Rituals around the world. 'Brothers and sisters, it is my great pleasure to introduce the next frontman of the Ministry of Ghost...' Next frontman? There was a stunned silence as the Sister gestured to the Cardinal in his red cassock as he shyly bowed. There was a smattering of applause from some of his acolytes. She was a little surprised to say the least, she had hoped that when it was her time to attend a Ritual, it would be at Papa's right hand. She glanced over at Papa, who sat quite placidly, gloved hand on his knee. The Mass over, the Elders once again filed down the aisle. She searched Papa's face but was just met with another flirty wink. So was that what the Cardinal wanted her help with?  
She checked her watch, five to midnight. She hurried to the Cardinal's quarters. As she knocked and waited to enter, she couldn't help but remember the last time she'd waited outside an Elder's quarters after curfew. She smiled sadly, it looked like things were going to change!


	12. Prequelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds out more what the Cardinal wants.

Prequelle

The door opened and Copia stood there. He bowed and motioned for her to enter. She looked around curiously - there were books stacked everywhere. A pile teetered on the edge of a couch, a cup and saucer balanced precariously on top of it. Another pile was in danger of tripping over the next person to open a window. Apart from the books, there were also unusual masks and trinkets in a cabinet and a sweet heady aroma coming from a silver teapot on his desk. 'Ahem, er, would you like to take a seat?' The Cardinal leapt forward and removed a pile of cassocks from the chair in front of his desk. She sat down, still a little confused as to her purpose. 'So, er,' The Cardinal flustered, 'would you like some tea? I don't drink caffeine after 8pm, it keeps me awake, but I have brewed a cinnamon and hibiscus tea which I find quite relaxing.'  
She nodded and took a cup of sweet flowery tea from his slightly shaking fingers.  
'So, erm, Cardinal, what can I do to assist you? She asked after what felt like an eternity of silence. 'Ah yes,' He sat behind his desk, narrowly missing stumbling over a pile of papers and steepled his fingers together. She had the feeling that he was trying to come across braver than he felt. 'So, as I mentioned, the ceremony is imminent and I would like someone to hear me practise and give me some pointers.' She nodded, still unsure why he would choose her. 'I've asked you my dear because you seem to have some intuitive knowledge of the protocol here. Your studies as I mentioned have been exemplary, and your Latin, although rudimentary, is progressing quicker than most novices at your level.' She smiled modestly, she had totally embraced the way of life as a Sister of Sin and just as she had at school when things had been tough, she'd thrown herself into her studies (and Papa of course!). 'What I'd like you to do my dear, is listen to my speech, watch my performance and then,' He paused, looking a little apprehensive, 'I'd like you to accompany me on the next tour.' She gasped, She'd known when Sister Imperator had announced the succession that the Cardinal would require Sisters in attendance but hadn't prepared for this. She was still in shock that she wouldn't be serving at Papa's right hand. He heard her gasp and said. 'I know my dear, of your closeness to Papa Emeritus the Third and it must've been a shock tonight to hear of his succession, Papa will also be accompanying us on the tour, at least for the first part, along with Nihil who has been my mentor since I joined the Ministry.' She nodded again, appeased by this news.  
'Now, I think I have detained you for long enough. Please go get some sleep, or, y'know.' He winked conspiratorially and stood. 'I will see you Friday night, same time. I will of course inform Sister Imperator that you will be out after curfew and that you will be taking later classes due to the nocturnal nature of our work. She left his office and walked slowly back to her chamber, hoping that Papa had decided to pay her a visit.


	13. Can you hear the thunder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a run in with some Sisters and it doesn't end well for them!

Can you hear the thunder?

She was having a late breakfast the next morning in the refectory when she heard the whispering. She discretely turned around, using her hair to peek through and saw a table of novices, a couple of years ahead of her giggling and pointing. Snippets of conversation drifted over, 'Cardinal Copia's pet, not content with seducing Papa, it'll be Nihil next.' She sighed, she was tired and tempted to just ignore it but her fingers were itching to slap the smiles off their faces. She stood up and took her tray back to the serving hatch, walking slowly past the gossipers. 'Slut.' The itching had turned into pins and needles, the pins like tiny fiery claws scratching at her skin. Suddenly, the tray lurched into the air, hovering horizontally over the heads of the girls, cereal bowl, glass and plate all elevated above. Then the tray dropped, bashing one girl on the head, causing her to scream and drop a full cup of coffee down her front. The bowl, plate and glass met a similar end, smashing onto the table and showering the girls in glass, china and left over milk and cornflakes. She was speechless; only able to stand open mouthed as the novices cried, picking soggy cereal out of their hair and consoling the one girl who'd been hit on the head by the tray, a bruise already beginning to form on her forehead. They looked up at her, and for a minute there was silence. She opened her mouth to apologise but before she could articulate, they were pointing and screaming. At that moment, Sister Imperator stormed in, reading glasses around her neck and hair escaping from its bun. 'What in the name of Satan is happening? Girls, you should be in class, why are you covered in milk?' They pointed with shaking fingers as she stood there. Imperator glanced over and saw her, pale, chest heaving, hands clenched. 'Ah, I see, well, you are dismissed. Please go clean up before you attend your class. As for you, come with me.' Sister Imperator swept away and there was nothing to do but follow.  
They didn't go to the Sister's office, instead, Imperator marched them down a corridor and knocked on an office door. Oh no, Papa Emeritus the Second had been so kind, she didn't want him to think badly of her now. They walked in and she stood with her head bowed as Imperator told him what she had seen. Papa looked up at her, his face stony beneath the skull make-up. 'Is this true ghuleh?' She nodded, 'Yes, but you don't know the whole story.' There was a sharp intake of breath from the Sister, incredulous that a novice would speak back to a Papa. He merely nodded, 'OK, please elaborate.' She explained about the giggling and whispering, the insult and how her hands had begun to tingle. Papa didn't say anything, glancing over at Imperator who had her hand over her mouth. 'I, I'm sorry Papa, I'll clean up and apologise to the Sisters.' Papa laughed gently, less like a raven this time and got up from his chair. 'My child, I'm afraid that the Sins so fiercely abhorred by the false god are taken more lightly here. I imagine that the girls involved are jealous of your elevated status and my little brother's preference towards you. However, at the same time, I cannot have Sisters beating each other up with breakfast trays.' There was a slight catch in his voice and she had the feeling he was holding back more laughter. 'You should be proud my dear that your powers have advanced enough for you to do this. The anger you felt coursing through your veins enabled you to perform the telekinetic feat. Your mother would be very happy.' She blushed, she hadn't forgotten their first talk, and how important her lineage was to the Church. 'Now, go to your class, but come see me if you have any more issues.' She nodded and scuttled to her first class.


	14. Divine you'll feel my thrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets some much needed downtime ;)

## Divine you'll feel my thrust

Later on that day, she sat at her desk, attempting to translate an ancient Sumerian text into Latin but found that she couldn't focus. Sighing, she got up and walked to the window, pressing her throbbing head on the cool glass. Looking down into the grounds, she could see Sister Imperator and Nihil taking their evening stroll, followed by two of the ghouls. She rubbed her forehead and tried to forget about the morning's events and what she had to so later that week. She was still in a state of shock that Papa had been succeeded.  
She heard her bedroom door open but didn't turn around. She felt her hair being lifted at the back of her neck and smiled, she needed a distraction. Warm lips made their way from her jaw to the nape of her neck. She sighed and pressed back against him. Hands crept around the front of her habit, cupping her breasts through the fabric before deft fingers unbuttoned the garment, pushing it off her shoulders. She was relieved he hadn't torn it off this time, she didn't want to have take two ruined habits to the laundry room! Pushing the cups of her bra down, he ran his palms over her nipples, feeling them harden at his touch. She leant her head back on his shoulder and gave in to the sensation. He ran his hands down and gripped her waist, spinning her round and pushing her back against the cold damp window, pulling her habit down over her hips so it pooled onto the floor. She gasped as her bare back connected with the glass, goosebumps appearing on her arms and chest. He kissed down her front, starting at her collarbone, moving down to her kiss her breasts, her belly, crouching down to kiss her mound through her knickers, his hot breath sending electric currents through her body. She shuddered , pressing her head against the glass. He slithered off her underwear and lifted one of her legs, placing her foot on a stool.  
He settled between her legs, his tongue darting inside her, his mouth sucking her clit. She groaned and grabbed his hair, her legs shaking. He kept a tight grip on her, continuing to probe with his tongue, introducing a finger until she grinding down and almost crying for release. She finally felt the waves crashing over her and if it hadn't been for Papa holding her up, she would've slid down the window.  
As her breathing slowed, Papa stood up, turning her around again and pinning her hands above her head. Moving up behind her he pressed his hardening cock into the small of her back. He moved her legs apart and she heard him fumbling with his zip. Releasing himself, he slowly pushed into her, sliding in easily. She moaned and once again pressed back into him. His pace was urgent, it had been days since they'd seen each other and he thrust hard and deep, his hips driving into her. He released her hands and reached around for her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Now her hands were released she was able to cup his balls, gently stroking and pulling. With one final rumble in his throat and a thrust he spilled into her, the vibrations causing her to clench and come hard, still aroused from his fingers and tongue.They stood panting, his hands planted on the glass as she shook against him. He pulled her against him and kissed her sweaty hair. Almost carrying her he moved them to the bed where she curled against him, still shaking slightly. They slept with the curtains open that night, the moon's pale light illuminating her red hair and his jet black. They hadn't said a word. Sometimes actions did really speak louder!


	15. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has another meeting with the Cardinal who surprises her with his choice of clothing!!!!

Faith

At the first stroke of midnight she once again found herself outside the Cardinal's office. Apprehensive at the thought of spending so much time with him but also a little excited, she admired his scholarship and with time he would make a fine frontman. She stifled a yawn, she'd stayed up late studying last night, and the night before had been... intense. It had been as if he'd really needed her and the sex had moved from purely physical to them having an emotional connection. Could she be falling in love with the anti-pope? She couldn't really imagine introducing Papa to her family or friends. Her decision to move to the Abbey had severed all ties with her aunt and uncle and any friends she'd had had been more like work colleagues. No. She was alone and that meant she could fall in love with whoever she chose and no judgement!  
She shook herself out of her reverie and knocked on the door. It opened immediately and Cardinal Copia stood there. She had to stifle a giggle for instead of his usual cassock, he was wearing a tight white suit with a waistcoat. 'Er, good evening Cardinal, I hope I'm not too late.' He looked down at her, noting the smirk. 'No, harumph, come in. Would you like some tea?' She accepted and was soon sitting on the same chair as last time, surrounded by piles of books and knick-knacks.   
'So, shall we begin?' He asked, once she'd sipped her tea. 'Oh, yes, yes please.' She looked up expectantly. 'You're probably wondering about my choice of attire.' She gave a slight nod, taken aback by the fit. 'It was Sister Imperator's idea. She decided I needed something to shock the congregations. After all, we preach lust and debauchery.' She could see the Sister's point, now she'd got used to the costume, it did suit him and gave him an air of confidence which he badly needed.  
'So, would you mind listening to my speech?' 'She nodded again. 'Of course Cardinal. Please go ahead.'  
30 minutes later the Cardinal put down his notes and looked at her. She was spellbound. He certainly had a way with words. 'I think it's beautiful.' She stammered. 'Such positivity and clarity about the Olde One.' He smiled and bowed his head modestly. 'Thank you my dear. Do you have any notes for me?' 'I think you need to walk around more, command the stage. I've seen footage of Papa Emeritus the Third and he prowls up and down. Use a bit of that animal magnetism to really draw the congregation in.' He nodded and scribbled something on his speech. 'Well, thank you, that has been of great help. I will not detain you any longer. May I ask to see you again? In the Satanic Hall? There is a stage there and I would like to practise in a larger area. 'Of course Cardinal, anything.' 'Excellent. Tomorrow night then.'  
Then, he took her hand and brushed it with his lips, his thin moustache lightly tickling her skin, his thickly kohled eyes boring into hers before he dropped her hand and moved to open the door for her. He bowed and she returned to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been on a bit of a hiatus with this but am beavering away again! Any comments and requests are really welcome :)


	16. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She experiences life on tour and has some much needed sexy time! Copia also makes an unexpected appearance. Smut heavy!!!!

On the road

She still couldn't believe that she was here, sat in the stalls whilst Copia prowled around the stage, taking direction from Papa who sat cross-legged stage left, clipboard in hand as he prompted and urged Copia to be more sexual, more confident. She'd worked tirelessly with them both in the weeks running up to the tour. Night after night in the Satanic Hall perfecting the sermons, the congregation interaction. Papa coaching Copia on the nuances of frontmanship, the flirtatious comments, how to 'Cirice' a congregation member properly. She'd quite enjoyed that part, Papa was known for seducing female members and had caused a few to literally go weak at the knees so it was important that Copia mastered it. He had taken to it well, maintaining blistering eye contact until she was blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl.   
The downside to the practice was that her bed had been cold since then. Papa and Copia had started staying up late into the night, swapping stories of seminary life and views on literary topics. They both had a fondness for Gothic fiction and poetry and to begin with she'd stayed up with them, able to converse well on literature and enjoying their stories of high jinks. However, she had school work to catch up on before the tour started, so in the end she left them to it.   
In a way she was pleased. It had pained her to see Papa try to deal with his succession so nonchalantly; that night in her room had been an indication that he wasn't totally at peace with a new frontman, so she was glad to see the two men bonding. It had definitely brought Copia out of his shell and that could only be a good thing! Still, she felt a bit lonely. Privileged she knew, to be one of the Sisters of Sin on tour, able to watch and learn and give her input, but alone at night in her hotel room or bunk on the tour bus, she longed for arms around her, lips on hers, the weight of him crushing her.... She shook herself awake, she had to concentrate, both Papa and the Cardinal relied on her for feedback after rehearsal, it wouldn't do to miss half of it daydreaming. Ignoring the pulsing between her legs she sat forward and paid close attention to Copia's struts during Jiggolo Har Meggido, she wondered if the cane needed to be utilised more, give the congregation a thrill, she scribbled a note on her notepad.

The rehearsal broke for dinner and they all piled out of the auditorium and backstage to where the catering tables had been set up. She grabbed a bowl of soup and some bread and sat by herself, determined to reflect on the rehearsal performance and show her worth. A warm hand on her back brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up into two pairs of mismatched eyes. 'Cara, may we join you? It seems like we've not seen you in an age.' Papa smiled down at her, Copia hovering behind him holding a tray with pasta and salad on it. She nodded, smiling, she could go over her notes while they were fresh.  
Dinner over, they had one more run through before retiring and resting before the congregation arrived. She made herself scarce, knowing that the Cardinal liked to take some time alone to prepare and pray to the Olde One before the Ritual began. Papa had disappeared too, sometimes he like to watch from the sound desk and other times he had been known to masquerade as a Ghoul, playing guitar or bass as effortlessly as Aether and Rain. She dressed in street clothes suitable for a young convert and made her way outside to join the queue. Her job also entailed interacting with the congregation and spreading the word of Ghost. Tonight it looked like there was a good crowd and the atmosphere was electric.

Exhausted, but high on adrenaline she made her way to her hotel room. Ghost were holding a couple of Rituals at the same venue so Imperator had plumped for a hotel - a luxury after the cramped bus! She opened her room door and without turning the lights on, collapsed onto the bed. She was hot and sweaty from the pit and knew she should shower but she'd just close her eyes for a moment first.

She woke to soft lips on her thigh. Jumping up she looked down to see Papa smiling lasciviously up at her. 'Cara Mia,' he started huskily, 'We've waited too long.' She smiled. She couldn't disagree. 'Tonight's Ritual was the best yet yes?' He whispered, nibbling at her soft flesh, still hot and flushed from the heat of the venue. She nodded, 'Yes, I think Copia has finally figured it out.' 'It's thanks to you my love. He listens to you.' He continued nibbling, his teeth gently biting and sucking. She squirmed, knowing she needed a shower. He felt her move and said 'No, you smell delectable, please, stay just as you are.' She shrugged and lay back, allowing him to move further up her body, moving her skirt up to her hips. He moved up to face her, pressing his hips down on hers and slowly grinding. The friction and his weight felt amazing. Pushing a finger into her mouth he continued to grind his hips, looking down at her. She groaned, overstimulated through lack of contact for so long. 'Papa,' she panted, 'this won't take long if you continue like this. You've been neglecting me.' He smiled. 'I know, I'm sorry Ghuleh. The Cardinal and I found much to discuss. Don't tell me you have been denying yourself pleasure?' She blushed, 'Well, I've been quite tired what with the travelling and so on and have had other things on my mind.' She sucked gently on his finger, her teeth grazing the pudgy pad of the tip and he groaned slightly. 'I can think of something else you could suck.' She laughed, happy to oblige! She slid off the bed and knelt between his legs, she could feel the heat coming off him, the whole auditorium had been like an oven. She ran her hands up his thighs and brushed the bulge between his legs. She looked up at him innocently and bit her lip. 'Are you sure Papa, maybe you're too tired, or perhaps you and Copia would like to discuss the fascinating use of Catholic imagery in Vampiric literature.' He hissed and pulled her hair gently. 'Naughty Ghuleh, teasing Papa, you'll pay for that later.' Laughing, she undid his belt buckle and unleashed him. He smelt musky and she licked her lips. Slowly, to tease him she ran her tongue across the head, dipping into the slit which was already slick with precum. She licked her palm and began to work him. He placed his hand gently on her head but didn't guide her, allowing her to find her own pace. She licked him from root to tip before finally taking him into her mouth and sucking, her hand corkscrewing up and down, occasionally cupping his balls and stroking the soft skin underneath. She glanced up and saw his eyes closed, head back, lost in the sensation, just like he used to be lost in the music. She continued, her head bobbing up and down, her tongue swirling. She felt his thighs stiffen and her mouth was filled with his seed, warm and salty. She swallowed, pumping her hand until she felt his hand on her head guiding her up. He pulled her to her feet and lifted her chin, looking into her eyes like he had done the first time they met. The intense stare hadn't changed, the one green eye penetrating her soul, the white one hypnotising her. He kissed her, tasting himself on her lips, his hands entwined in her hair. He whispered against her mouth, 'Don't think we're done, the night is young.'

He slowly undid her shirt and pushed her back onto the bed. Taking up his position again on top of her he kicked away his trousers and slowly kissed her. Her lips, their tongues entwining, breathing the same breath as he pressed himself more firmly against her. His lips moved to her earlobe, his tongue delicately licking the skin behind her ear, knowing it was one of her most sensitive areas. He moved down to her neck, his breath warm on her skin. His hands moved to her breasts, gently kneading, fingertips stroking her nipples. 'I've missed these.' He whispered, pulling the cups down and taking an erect nipple in his mouth. His teeth gently scraped the skin and she bucked beneath him. Smiling, he moved down, kissing her belly and pushing a hand up her skirt. 'Back to where we started eh? Now, what to do with you. I haven't forgotten your little effort to tease before.' Slowly pulling off her knickers, throwing them over his shoulder, his hands crept up her thighs, fingertips caressing and tickling. She squirmed again but his weight held her still. 'Now, now, you will be a good girl and stay still hmmm?' He was enjoying himself she could see. She tried to to keep still and gnawed her lip as he continued his slow and torturous ministrations. His fingers crept further upwards, just avoiding her sex. He looked down at her, her eyes screwed shut, her teeth biting into her lower lip, she looked delicious. Relenting, he moved two fingers over her sex, rejoicing in the slickness, she really wanted him. Pressing his fingers to her entrance they slid in easily. She mewled, her hips moving again. He curled his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit. Keeping his thumb pressed on her nub, he moved his fingers slowly in and out of her, while bending down and kissing her passionately, their tongues entangling. He could feel that she was close and he was hard again, the look on her face almost enough to push him over the edge. Raising her hips he slipped inside her, snapping his pelvis and thrusting forward and upwards, hitting her G spot and making her scream. Growling, he flipped her and drove into her again from behind. His teeth biting her skin, his hand running over her backside, slapping lightly. She was so close, her walls clenched and she unravelled. He thrust once more and collapsed onto her back, breathing heavily in her ear. Rolling off her he glanced towards the door and jumped.

In his haste to get to her, he hadn't closed the door properly and there in the doorway stood the Cardinal! Bright red and feverish as he watched her and Papa coming down from their orgasms, sweat dripping off Papa's hair and running down his neck, her skin flushed, already beginning to bruise from the slaps and bites. There was a beat while they all looked at each other then the Cardinal made to leave. 'Cardinal, wait.' Papa struggled off the bed, pulling his trousers on and pushing his damp hair off his forehead. 'Ah, I'm, I'm, I apologise your Eminence, I will speak to you in the morning.' Copia was blushing and wringing his hands, at a loss of where to look or how to act. 'Now Copia, don't be silly, you have seen the act of carnal lust before, you just preached about it to thousands of people!' Copia nodded slowly. There was a difference between preaching about it, even theatrically thrusting and groping the ghouls and walking in on it. Smelling the lust and arousal, seeing his favourite Sister of Sin vulnerable and, dare he say, tempting. His dear friend who he had grown close to in the past weeks, devouring her so voraciously. 'Come in and sit a while Copia, get your composure back before you return to your room.' He nodded again slowly, plopping down between them on the edge of the bed, suddenly oblivious of the awkwardness of the situation. She buttoned up her shirt and shimmied her skirt back down and escaped to the bathroom. Wow, that was mortifying!!!!


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa cooks up a plan. No smut I'm afraid but you won't be disappointed!

### Aftermath

The hot water stung but served to wash away some of the embarrassment as it ran down her body, making her bruises throb. She couldn't hear anything as she switched off the shower and wrapped herself in a huge towel, making sure she was covered - Copia didn't need a second heart attack! Opening the door she saw that Papa sat alone on the bed, leaning on a mountain of pillows, ankles crossed. He looked up and grinned ruefully. 'Well, that was different.' She nodded, sliding on an oversized Meliora t-shirt and some knickers and climbing into bed. She wasn't really sure what to say. messing about with the ghouls was one thing but being caught in the act by the head of the Ministry was something entirely different. She winced as she lay down, her knickers rubbing on the tender flesh. Papa looked at her, a concerned look in his eye, 'I'm sorry cara, I didn't mean to let myself go like that, it has been such a long time and, you know...' he shrugged, 'carnal urges.'  
She smiled, 'It's OK, I'm not complaining, just a bit sore.' He stood up and after rummaging in the bathroom cabinet came back with some antiseptic cream from the first aid kit. Laying back down he patted his knee and she obediently lay across him. He inched her knickers down and breathed in sharply when he saw his handiwork. Gently, almost carressingly, he smoothed the cream onto her stinging skin and then carefully pulled her underwear back up. 'Thank you Papa,' she yawned and sliding off him, curled up and slept.

Papa however was wide awake. The events of the evening going round and round. He was no stranger to deviant acts, BDSM, kinks, he'd experienced plenty in his position as head of the Ministry of Ghost and nothing shocked him. In fact, he made it his responsibility to seek out and learn about new kinks in order to keep up with the pleasure of the flesh. Copia on the other hand was sheltered. Before joining the Ministry he had been at the seminary, an all male college where sinning was very much encouraged and whores and novices were used and abused. He knew from their talks that this part of seminary life had been difficult for Copia and even though he put on a good show on stage, the Sisters of Sin at the Abbey mostly terrified him. His sister, sleeping peacefully, locks of damp red hair spread out on the pillow, had caught his eye. Her beauty but also her intellect and eagerness to learn had definitely sparked the beginnings of lust in the dear Cardinal. Who was Papa to keep her all to himself? If tonight's events were anything to go by, Copia wouldn't need too much persuading and his sister, who'd shown great alacrity during their previous menage a trois wouldn't either. Yes, it was a good plan, all consenting adults, no strings and a boost for the Ministry and the Rituals if it increased Copia's sexual confidence and charisma. Papa nodded to himself, satisfied, and finally as dawn crept through the curtains, fell asleep.

They slept late the next day and decided to make the most of their afternoon by doing a little sightseeing. Papa was a sucker for architecture and the city they were in boasted some of the most magnificent Catholic churches in Europe. She always found it funny to enter a church with Papa, half afraid that he would suddenly combust like a vampire! He was however, fascinated by Catholic lore, seeking out unknown parallels between Catholicism and Ghost rituals and chatting for hours with the bemused priests and nuns who took him for a young goth, and not the head of an anti religious organisation.  
After leaving the third church they went for a coffee in one of the many pavement cafes in the city. Papa had been wondering how to approach the subject of the previous night and hoped the caffeine would help.

They sat in silence until, 'Papa,' He looked up from absent mindedly adding his ninth sugar to his espresso.  
'Yes my dear?' His sister looked apprehensive, gnawing on her bottom lip with eyes downcast. She looked adorable and he was tempted to sidetrack her, but no.  
'I've been thinking about the Cardinal.'   
'Indeed my dear? So have I.'  
She hesitated before continuing. 'I've been thinking about him a lot. I mean, we've all been working so closely together and I've go to know him well and well...' she faltered as the last garbled words fell from her mouth. Papa smiled, he could see where this was going. 'Don't be shy little one, I have heard it all.'  
'Well, he was so embarrassed last night but well, erm, he's not like that on stage and well, you can't help notice the sexual charisma he has and....' Again she tailed off, her cheeks now the same colour as her hair. Papa reached out and took her hand, wiping the sugar granules from her fingers where she had been trailing them through the spilt sachets on the table. 'Cara, I feel the same, I think it can only be a good thing for the three of us. It will clear the air, give the Cardinal a massive confidence boost and encourage more members to join our congregation.'  
She nodded slowly, her cheeks fading to their normal paleness. 'So shall I, or you, or...'  
'Don't worry my dear, leave it to me.'


	18. The Red Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa and the Sister carry out their plan to seduce the Cardinal. Warning, incredibly smut heavy so hydrate!!!

The Red Suit

Papa woke up the next day shivering with excitement. Not only was it Ritual day - their first in one of the really big outdoor stadiums, but after the Ritual, he was hoping to seduce the Cardinal, along with his Sister's help.  
He looked over at his sleeping Sister and felt his cock twitch; pulling back the sheets he examined her body, her pale skin, red hair, her arms lightly freckled. Pushing the sheets further down he trailed his hand over her breasts, down her torso and walked his fingers under her knickers. She shifted and moaned quietly in her sleep, lifting her hips slightly for him to slip her underwear off. He hesitated. He didn't want to tire her out before the evening, but, he couldn't resist her. Sliding a finger down from clit to slit he gently pushed at her entrance, feeling how wet she was already. He slowly fingered her, using his thumb to massage her swollen nub until she was bucking her hips and groaning. Her hand reached out and stroked him urgently through his boxer shorts. he quickly pulled them down and kneeling up, guided her so her lips were around his cock. His fingers pumped in and out more vigorously as her breath grew more rapid. She looked up at him as she ran her tongue along the underside, circling the tip and giving a quick lick to his balls. He loved this, watching her as she unravelled because of his touch and knowing that it turned her on so much to give him pleasure. A second later he swore and thrust into her mouth and a few seconds after his climax, she tensed and came. Reaching over to the bedside table she took a sip of water and smiled up at him, 'Well good morning Papa.' He grinned, 'Forgive me Cara, I just couldn't help myself.' She reached up and stroked his face, 'Never apologise, I can think of worse ways to be woken up!'

They showered, dressed and took the mini bus to the the Ritual venue. Copia was debuting a new stage outfit tonight, necessary due to the light nights in Europe. The Ministry hoped it would improve the visual aspect and also make it easier for the congregation to focus on his antics on stage.   
The suit certainly didn't disappoint; snugly fitted to his physique, elongating his slim but muscular legs and high necked in order to accentuate his sharp cheekbones and hypnotic gaze. She felt a jolt of electricity when he stepped out onto the stage in rehearsal, she had thought that the white suit gave him that sexual charisma that Nihil and Imperator talked about, but the red suit was something else. She had to admit, for once, she couldn't wait for the Ritual to be over!

The encore came and went, the ghouls took their bows and Copia graciously accepted the roses thrown on stage by members of the congregation. She had been down at the front, wearing her street clothes and posing as an adoring fan. Due to her excitement and arousal, she'd done rather well at converting tonight; her rapt expression influencing quite a few new members to turn away from what they thought they believed and put their faith instead in the Morning Star.   
The Ritual over, she struggled through the crowds to the side of the stage, flashing her VIP badge and slipping through the curtain. She found Copia towelling off sweat and Papa effusively congratulating him. 'Bravo, bravo, quite the debut.' He clapped him on the back, feeling the heat searing through the fabric of the red jacket and the tensed muscles. What he had in store later would do the Cardinal the world of good!

An hour later Papa and the Sister were back at their hotel room, Papa in the middle of writing a text to the Cardinal. He giggled, 'I've never written a booty call text before,' taking a sip from his wine glass. They agreed they would invite Copia for a drink in their room and take things from there. She couldn't wait now, since the rehearsal, a pulse had been twitching between her legs and she could feel her nipples graze against the lace of her bra.  
Half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Trying to stay casual Papa opened it, ushering the Cardinal inside and directing him to one of the plush armchairs in their suite. Formalities of drinks and nibbles were followed by a breakdown of the Ritual. Copia, tense after the show was now running on adrenaline, his previous visit to their room definitely not forgotten. His waking hours had been taken up with what he had witnessed and when he tried to sleep, it was the Sister's naked body that had haunted him, causing him to wake, covered in sweat and with his hands down his pants in a futile attempt of release. His eyes now were constantly returning to the Sister's legs, clad in black tights and lengthened by the shorts she wore over them. Papa smirked to himself, this was going to be easy. Clearing his throat he said, 'Sister, the poor Cardinal felt very tense earlier, why don't you give him a massage, I'm sure it would help him relax.' Looking up, Copia stiffened, 'Oh no, no, thank you, that is kind but...' he stammered, blushing as the Sister stood, her shorts riding up to reveal the tops of her tights, her soft thighs an inch away from his face. 'Don't be silly Cardinal, we're all friends here,' purred Papa. She moved around the back of his chair and ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling the muscles knotted under the skin. 'Just relax Copia, I won't hurt you.' Slowly, he leant back and submitted to her touch, her fingers caressing through his jacket, sending shivers down his spine. He shifted forward to allow her to lean over more and felt her legs either side of him. Stiffening again he looked round; she had taken the opportunity to straddle the chair, wrapping her legs around him so he could do nothing more than feel her heat and smell her scent; a mixture of freshly washed hair, stadium sweat and a smell he recognised, Papa.   
Her fingers continued to undo the knots in his back, her hands now travelling down his arms, loosening the tension in his biceps. He sighed and leant back almost unconsciously into her. Papa saw this and smiled. He had one leg crooked over the other, a glass of wine almost untouched as he watched. They had all night and a day off the next day, let Copia take his time.  
Copia let a groan escape and immediately clamped a gloved hand over his mouth, 'I'm so sorry Sister, I did not mean to cause offence. It's just that your massage skills are excellent and it's been rather a long day.' She smiled and ran her hands again down his arms, noticing the muscle tone and already envisioning him naked and at their mercy. 'Just relax Cardinal, let us take care of you.' Eyes closed, he hardly registered her reply but a telltale bulge was forming in the tight crotch of his trousers. Time to knock things up a level; the Sister moved away, coming round to kneel in front of him, pushing his knees wider so she could kneel between them. His eyes snapped open again, 'What, what are you doing Sister?' 'I just want to make sure all of you is relaxed.' She answered, trailing her fingers up his thighs, excited at the hard muscle, resisting the urge to rub his crotch, she didn't want him to bolt.

Papa had been just an observer until now, but felt now was the time to get involved. He rose from his seat, the feline grace visible in his long legs and prowled over so it was he who now stood behind the Cardinal. He reached out and caressed Copia's cheek, 'My dear Cardinal, are you feeling more relaxed?' Copia hardly flinched this time, the bulge in his crotch if possible was bigger and there was a dark patch forming on the red fabric. Papa glanced down at the Sister and raised a black eyebrow. 'How about we we take this to the bed?' he purred. The Cardinal's eyes opened slowly, almost in disbelief at Papa's suggestion but the spreading dark patch belied his expression.  
Slowly, the Sister rose, offering Copia a slow mo view of her figure as she took his hand and led him to the bed. She lay down and looked up at the two men, 'You don't look very comfortable standing, the bed is big enough for three of us, even more if the night goes well!' She winked, enjoying Papa's smirk and the Cardinal's quivering mustache as he imagined the possibilities.  
Legs shaking, he slowly lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, kicking off his red shoes and allowing himself to be pulled back onto the pillows by the Sister. Papa sat on the other side and casually ran his hands up and down her legs. She giggled and shifted, making eye contact with the Cardinal who blushed to see her aroused. She reached out and stroked his thick hair, not as dark as Papa's but silky and chestnut brown in the lamp light. Her hand slid to the back of his neck and she tugged gently at the hair at the nape. Copia gasped and bit down on his lower lip. Hmm, the Cardinal had a kink. She pulled again, a little harder and his eyes closed. She couldn't wait any longer. Leaning in she brushed his lips, feeling his mustache tickle under her nose. He moaned a little and opened his mouth. Their tongues touched tentatively at first and then more bravely as she deepened the kiss; moaning into his mouth and continuing to pull his hair, rubbing his ears and stroking his neck.  
Papa all the while had been caressing his Sister, knowing exactly what turned her on. He had undone the waistband on her black denim shorts and was slowly rubbing his hand over her mound. Looking up to see her break the kiss he saw the Cardinal's lustful heavy-lidded gaze fall on what he was doing. 'My dear, please feel free. The Sister is ours to share.' Slowly, as if in a dream, Copia's hand travelled down her torso until it was resting on her crotch, he flinched and felt Papa's hand on top of his. 'Relax Copia, we have all night.' The Sister writhed in pleasure, feeling both the men she most desired caress her body. She pulled the Cardinal down for another kiss, leaving Papa's hand guiding Copia's gloved one. 'Maybe we start higher hmm?' Papa whispered, moving Copia's hand up her torso until it was cupping her breast. he shivered, through her thin vest he could feel lace and something hard pushing into his hand even through his black leather glove. Feeling braver, he kneaded her soft flesh, eliciting a groan from her as she gasped into his mouth. Papa finally slid off her shorts and tights, revealing her lace knickers, sodden now from the anticipation. Settling himself between her thighs he softly blew on her mound and slowly ran his tongue over the material. Just as she had in the morning her hips bucked but this time Papa's hand restrained her, 'Not yet my love, the Cardinal has only just got going.' Copia agreed, he had indeed found his rhythm and was in no hurry to stop the delicious feelings of the Sister's tongue as it licked his lips, her teeth gently biting his lower lip, her hands now running down his jacket, unbuttoning and laying bare his pale chest with a smattering a of brown chest hair. His hands, as if they had a mind of their own crept under her shirt, fumbling to undo her bra until her soft flesh was revealed to him. Her nipples hard as diamonds as she pushed herself more into his palms.  
The pleasure was growing too intense, Papa's mouth still worked on her through her sodden underwear, a finger gently stroking her swollen clit and she had to concentrate on not coming too soon, this was Copia's night. Desperate to take back some control she suddenly sat, pushing the Cardinal against the pillows and straddling him in her knickers. Copia gasped, the friction from her underwear on his cock almost sending him over the edge. Papa sat up, little minx, she had him where she wanted him now. Shedding his clothes he crawled up the bed and stroked Copia's face, his mouth slack and his eyes glazed. Bending down he gently kissed his lips, running his hand down his chest. Copia blushed but responded to the kiss, shuddering slightly when Papa's hand brushed his hardening nipples. The Sister grabbed Copia's hands and placed them on her breasts as she ground backwards and forwards on his crotch. Braver by the minute, he eagerly squeezed and kneaded them, causing her to throw her head back and grind more firmly against him. 'Nnggh.' He could only make guttural noises as the friction overstimulated him. Lifting her hips she allowed Papa to unzip and pull down the red trousers, Copia's cock, rock hard and leaking sprang forth.

It was the Cardinal's turn to crave control. He flipped the Sister, dragging her on to her side so she could feel him throbbing against her. He pushed down her knickers and slid a leather covered finger inside her. Moaning, she raised her leg giving him easier access. Papa lay facing her, stroking and pinching her almost painfully erect nipples as he watched Copia's fingers slide in and out. He leaned in and kissed the Sister urgently, the kiss becoming open mouthed and heated as she pushed back against the Cardinal, trying to gain extra friction.  
This foreplay could go on all night Papa thought, and as much as he was enjoying the display, and it seemed that Copia was coming out of his shell, he was going to explode if he didn't come soon! His own cock was twitching and in need of attention. Noticing this, the Sister reached out and with one hand began to pump Papa's swollen dick, corkscrewing up and down and circling the tip with a saliva slick finger. At the same time, she reached back and took hold of Copia, who gasped and once again made a guttural noise. Wanking off both of the men while Copia's fingers were inside her and Papa stroked and pinched her nipples felt amazing but she had craved and fantasised ABOUT more than Copia's fingers inside her for a while now and wasn't going to let him go over the edge too soon.

Making eye contact with Papa, she knelt on all fours and peeped back over her shoulder at the two men. Papa smirked lasciviously and looked at the Cardinal who was slackjawed at the sight of the Sister's curvy backside almost in his face. Without a word, Papa moved to the head of the bed and was soon groaning as the Sisters's soft lips and tongue took him as he thrust his hips back and forth, fucking her mouth. Copia sat for a moment, taking in the sight and still not sure if he was dreaming. A primal urge took him then, this is what he had missed out on, been scared to take part in at the seminary. Here was an opportunity to experience true pleasure. He knelt behind the Sister, running his hand over her backside, sliding a finger over her wetness before he plunged his cock inside her. The noise she made almost made him come immediately as she moaned around Papa's cock, rocking back to take more of the Cardinal in. He grabbed her arse in his black leather clad hands and thrust again and again, filling her to the hilt and each time pushing her moaning onto Papa's cock. Reaching round, he found her clit and rubbed it, eliciting a delicious groan that pushed Papa over the edge and had him shooting into her mouth. Pulling away, he sat and watched as Copia drove his hips forward and back, relentlessly stimulating the Sister. The Cardinal finally stiffened and with a final thrust, came. The Sister's walls clenched around him and with knees buckling, she finally orgasmed.  
Copia pulled out, panting, ropes of come leaking out onto the sheets. The Sister rolled onto her back, breasts heaving, shiny with sweat. Papa gently kissed her and then in a very Italian gesture, tenderly kissed Copia on each cheek. There was silence as they came down from their orgasmic rush. 'Would you like to stay here tonight Copia, it is getting late.' Copia was still too out of breath to talk, he had just experienced true carnal pleasure and didn't think his legs could even support him on the walk back to his room! He nodded and they crawled under the sheets, the Sister in the middle with her head on Papa's chest with the Cardinal spooning her from behind. He had the best sleep he'd had in years that night!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the red suit had to make an appearance! Sorry not sorry it's such a long chapter, I wanted a slow build up and then got a bit carried away!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing! I welcome comments and critiques as its been years since I've written anything! Keep coming back for plot and of course, plenty of smut!!!


End file.
